


we can be scared together

by marvelthismarvelthat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Big Sister Bobbi Morse, Female Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/pseuds/marvelthismarvelthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple mission goes south, leaving a member of the team shot and another fearing for their own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can be scared together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from the tumblr prompt "Bobbi is the unofficial big sister of Fitz, Simmons, and Daisy. Could you write something with her being an awesome big sis to them?" which kind of got away from me and turned into something else entirely.

Bobbi had decided early on in her career that gunfights were highly overrated. Really, there was nothing exciting about them, they were just plain annoying and unnerving. Especially when one of the ducklings got shot and started losing blood rapidly.

“Daisy, hey. C’mon you have to keep up,” Bobbi’s words received nothing but a mild whimper in response as they fled down the hall trying to avoid a hail of bullets. “I know it hurts but if we don’t keep moving we’re not going to live to see tomorrow.”

“I’m trying,” Daisy managed to rasp out with a cough. Her breathing was growing labored with the exertion, and her weight was quickly becoming more prominent against Bobbi’s side.

Bobbi was going to be so dead when they got back to base.

This was supposed to be an in and out recon mission with no action involved. All they’d had to do was hack into the system’s main frame and steal some information, a simple mission considering the building had little to no security and the guards carried no weapons. It was just their luck that AIM was after the same information, at the exact same time.

Bobbi’s one and only job during this mission was to watch Daisy’s back. So yeah, May was going to murder her in the most painful way possible, there was no doubt about it.

“You just had to dive in front of that bullet, didn’t you? Daisy Johnson, big damn fuckin’ hero,” Bobbi retorted, pulling Daisy closer against her side.

Daisy managed a smile against the pain, as she struggled to keep up with Bobbi’s pace. The angry muttering that’d been going on since she got shot was endlessly amusing; it wasn’t often she got to witness this side of Bobbi.

“I didn’t… want you…” a cough made its way up Daisy’s throat as they dove behind a wall for cover, “to get hurt again.”

“Well that’s very sweet of you, Daisy. Don’t pull that shit again, please.” Bobbi retorted as she helped Daisy sit against the wall. “You stay here while I go clear us a path, okay?”

“Oh trust me… I’m not… moving,” with a wince, Daisy took over Bobbi’s hands which had been pressing on her wound to staunch the bleeding. “Kick their asses… for me.”

Smirking, Bobbi charged into the hall with a flashy and familiar twirl of her batons. As confident as she was that she could take care of most of the AIM personnel out there, she just hoped Daisy could stay conscious until she returned.

-

“You know, now that I’m thinking of it, you could’ve cleared us a path a lot faster if you’d used your powers.” Bobbi was desperately trying to ignore the panic that was rising at how heavily Daisy was leaning against her as they walked up the quinjet’s ramp, leaving the building and the AIM soldiers behind.

“Pain makes… powers… unstable.” Daisy’s breathing had gone from labored to short wheezing huffs during the time Bobbi had been gone.

“So you’d have brought the building down?” The younger agent responded with a weak nod. “Huh. Okay, so maybe it was better you didn’t use your powers.”

Daisy’s legs chose that moment to buckle, making Bobbi stumble under the dead weight before she managed to regain her balance.

“I think… I need to… lay down,” by now Daisy was incredibly shaky and paler than she’d ever seen her, a sure sign that the blood loss was becoming more and more life threatening by the second.

Bobbi nodded and lowered the girl to the cold floor of the quinjet as gently as she could, “I’m going to get the quinjet up in the air and radio in to HQ, alright? Don’t you dare close your eyes while I’m gone.”

Without waiting for a reply Bobbi tucked a folded blanket under Daisy’s head and hurried to the cockpit, beginning a vertical take-off before reaching for the radio. Goddamn AIM had cut off their comms and cell signals so they’d had no communications with the base, but the mission was so basic that their team hadn’t thought anything about their lack of communication.

“This is SHIELD 218 to Playground.”

“Hey there, luv.” Hunter’s voice crackled as it came in through the speakers.

“Hunter, why are you manning the radio? Don’t answer that. Listen,” she drew in a shaky breath as she heard Daisy cough weakly behind her. “Daisy’s been shot. It happened maybe 15-20 minutes ago. It doesn’t seem like the bullet hit anything major, but she’s lost a lot of blood and she’s going into shock.”

“Bloody hell, Bob, wha-“

“I don’t have time, Hunter, I need to get back to her. Please alert medical and have them on standby, we should land in some thirty five to forty five minutes,” with that she shut off communication and set the autopilot to take them back to base and make a landing, before hurrying away to grab the small med kit SHIELD kept aboard all quinjets.

-

“Bloody fuckin’ hell, of course this happens on the day I pull a prank on May and get punished by having to man the comms. Now I get to deliver the damn news. Honestly.”

Hunter didn’t even care that his muttering was gaining him some strange looks from the people in the halls as he raced past them.

He needed to let medical know what was going on, but he knew that he had to tell the team first; there was no way he was letting them find out because medical was suddenly rushing to the hangar. He could be less than sensitive at times, but he had no desire to make this more upsetting than it would already be.

Pausing in the doorway to the common room, where the remaining members of the team were currently lounging around, he looked around and took a deep breath. Just his luck that May was there, he’d been hoping that he could leave it to Coulson to give her the news. But no, now she was probably going to stab him for being the messenger.

Mack chose that moment to look up and frown at the look on Hunter’s face, “Hunter! What’s up, man? You’ve got that weird look on your face.”

“Uhhhh… There’s been a-“ he sighed and ran a hand over his face. “There’s been a slight mishap with Bobbi and Daisy’s mission. Daisy’s been shot.”

“She’s been what?!”

-

“Hey, you stay awake alright?” Bobbi gently pushed Daisy’s sweat soaked hair away from her face. “May is literally going to murder me if you’re losing blood AND unconscious when we get to base. I mean, she’ll probably murder me anyway, but if you’re conscious you can at least tell her how I didn’t let you get shot on purpose and maybe then she’ll make it quick.”

Daisy gave out a shaky, raspy laugh at Bobbi’s mild rambling (laughing, Daisy determined, would not be something she’d be doing again any time soon).

“Oh, don’t you laugh at me. It’s your fault I’m having to plan my funeral on the fly. I mean, can you imagine letting Hunter plan it? Yeah, no. Not happening.” As she spoke, Bobbi’s hands continued to skillfully work at packing Daisy’s wound. “What kind of flowers do you think would be nice for the funeral? And if you say daisies I will smack you, bullet and all.”

Despite feeling the urge to close her eyes and let herself drift off, Daisy had to hold back another laugh at Bobbi’s rambling. She had to admit, the older woman looked pretty freaked and Daisy had never heard her rambling like she currently was. Though her brain was so muddled that she couldn’t really tell if Bobbi’s worry was because her wound was that bad, or because she was really afraid May was going to kill her because Daisy got shot.

“What do you think about those little sandwiches for the wake? And for the head stone do you think I should go with _‘She left this world the same way she came into it, screaming and covered in blood’_ or _‘It’s all your fault, Hunter’_? Honestly, I like both.” With the wound packing finished, she paused and looked down at Daisy inquisitively, “Maybe I can have them put the second part in parenthesis at the bottom? Yeah, that’s a good plan.”

With that she fell silent, stepping away to grab a few extra blankets and tucking them snugly around Daisy’s shivering form.

“B-bobbi?”

She didn’t miss how the mirth that had been in Daisy’s eyes during her ramble was now gone, replaced by something akin to fear, or how her forearms were becoming bruised as she struggled to keep her powers in check.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I’m scared.”

The admission gripped Bobbi’s heart like a vice, she knew it took a great deal of courage for Daisy to admit to what she knew the girl considered a weakness.

Meeting the younger agent’s tired eyes, Bobbi wiped a tear from the corner of Daisy’s eye and took one of her cold, bruised hands in her own. “I can’t tell you that everything will be okay because I don’t know that. But I can tell you that I’m scared too, and not just because May is going to murder me. I’m scared of losing people I care about, and you’re one of those people. Being scared is perfectly okay, it’s what makes us human and there’s no shame in it. So for now, I’m going to hold your hand so we can be scared together until we get home. I won’t leave you, I promise. Okay?”

Daisy only managed a weak nod and a sniffle in response.

“Alright, now how about I tell you how Hunter and I met? It’s a pretty funny story.”

-

“How long has she been unconscious?”

“Not long, maybe five minutes. She held on as long as she could.”

As soon as the quinjet’s ramp was lowered the med team led by Lincoln and Jemma descended on both Daisy and Bobbi, carefully picking up the unconscious agent and placing her on a gurney.

“Her breathing’s been getting progressively worse since the injury happened, her heart rate’s been inhumanly fast, no pun intended, and she’s been shaking like a leaf since a few minutes after the injury happened. I wasn’t able to get any exact vitals because there were no monitors on the quinjet.” Bobbi rattled off as she hurried alongside the gurney.

“That can all be attributed to blood loss and the resulting shock. Thank you, Agent Morse.” Jemma called back to her as the med team raced the gurney down the hall to their lab. “Please wait outside so we have space to work on her.”

With that, hands she recognized as Mack’s came up to Bobbi’s shoulders to hold her back, making her let go of Daisy’s hand for the first time since she’d taken hold of it in the quinjet. Staring after them she shoved Mack’s hands off of her in a harsher manner than necessary, but stayed standing where he’d stopped her.

“You okay, Bobbi?” Fitz’s concerned tone reached her ears.

Desperately attempting to hold back the overwhelming wave of emotions that suddenly swept over her, Bobbi drew in a shaky breath and lowered her gaze to stare at her bloodied hands. “Yeah. I- I just promised her I wouldn’t leave her, is all.”

-

“She’s okay.” The team breathed a collective sigh of relief at Lincoln’s words. With a strained smile, he started down the hall towards the med bay and motioned for them to follow him. “The bullet nicked underside of her spleen but no major damage was done so she gets to keep it unless there’s some unforeseen complication. We repaired the tear in surgery, fished out the bullet and stitched up her wounds. She should be fine and regaining consciousness in a few minutes.”

Bobbi had spent most of the few hours they’d been waiting on edge, not just because of Daisy’s injury, but because May and Coulson hadn’t so much as looked at her or even spoken since she’d sat down. May had just stared at the wall, while Coulson had wrung his hands. She wasn’t dumb, she knew how much Daisy meant to both of them, so she understood why they were so withdrawn; they were worried sick. But the silence… it was doing a number on her nerves. She’d rather they be yelling at her for fucking up the mission and endangering Daisy’s life. They’d trusted her to protect the younger agent, and then the kid went and took a bullet for her. Bobbi had failed majorly at her one job.

“Ah, there you all are!” Jemma looked up from applying a bandage to Daisy’s wound and gave them a forced smile as the team filed into the room. “Wound looks good and vitals are holding steady. She gave herself exactly sixty-four hairline fractures from her fingers to her clavicles, but my guess is that it was the only way she was able to control her powers in a situation like that. Other than having a long recovery ahead, she’s going to be just fine.”

The team remained silent as Jemma finished up and lowered Daisy’s gown to cover the bandage and the two scars Quinn’s bullets had left behind years ago. When Jemma backed away, Coulson moved forward and gently took Daisy’s hand in his real one.

“How the hell did this happen?” May’s outburst made everyone in the room jump. Turning to Bobbi in what seemed like an accusing manner from where she'd been staring at the old scars on Daisy's stomach, she continued “Morse, what the hell happened out there? You were supposed to watch her back.”

Bobbi froze up like a deer in the headlights, “I-I…”

“It wasn’t her fault,” Daisy’s hoarse, pained voice interrupted them before they could go any further. Trying to unsuccessfully sit up, she groaned. “Ow. Fucking AIM can kiss my ass.”

Lincoln was the first to break the tension in the room after a few seconds of silence, doing so with a rather ungraceful snort and a lope-sided smile as he came forward to gently run a hand through Daisy’s hair and raise the head of the bed. “Gave us quite a scare there, babe.”

“Oh this? This is nothing. I’ll be right as rain in a few days… That’s the saying right? I have no clue what it means but, eh, it seems fitting.” She cut off with a cough, before she grimaced and looked around the room. “Oh come on, you guys. I’m not dying or anything. Cheer up!”

“Stop it! Do you have any idea of what-” May trailed off and her anger seeped away as she flinched at the stricken look on Daisy’s face. Walking forward and gently grabbing Daisy’s free hand, she sighed heavily. “I’m glad you’re okay. Just… please don’t make light of this, not after last time.”

Daisy visibly deflated at that and her eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry any of you.” The apology came out in a dejected mumble.

“That said, I’m pretty sure you’ll live.” May deadpanned, while looking at the surrounding monitors which got a teary, but wide smile out of Daisy and a loud chuckle from Coulson.

Bobbi looked incredulously between Coulson and May, her anxiety finally boiling over. “Well, what about me?! Am I going to live?! I mean for the love of God just yell at me already!”

With the entire team staring at her, Bobbi couldn’t help but feel incredibly silly at the break in her composure. She wasn’t even sure why she was suddenly so scared of May’s wrath, but she’d been stewing for hours and she was sick of it. She really needed to go take a nap or something.

“Bobbi… are you okay?” Coulson regarded Bobbi with the concerned look she’d become all too familiar with following her injury last year.

When the blonde agent failed to reply, Daisy rolled her eyes with a tired sigh. “She’s scared May’s going to kill her for letting me get hurt. Except she didn’t let me get hurt, I just kind of dove in front of a bullet that was headed towards her without really thinking about it or giving her time to react.”

“You did what?”

Daisy looked legitimately confused at May’s question. Her brain was quickly going back to being all foggy and she struggled meet the older agent’s eyes in her exhaustion. “I jumped in front of a bullet for Bobbi?”

Rolling her eyes, May cupped Daisy’s cheek to guide the girl’s tired gaze back to meet hers. “Your rampant heroics will be the death of you one of these days. I’d appreciate it if you stopped with them because, I swear, if you die a hero I will kill you.” Turning to Bobbi, she raised an eyebrow. “Relax, Barbara, I’m not going to kill you. I know you care too much to let this one or anyone else on this team get hurt because you were being careless.”

Behind May, Daisy let out a drunken giggle, prompting Jemma into action. “As delightful as this little reunion has been, the patient needs to get her rest. So run along now.”

The team filed out slowly, leaving Bobbi alone with Jemma and Lincoln. “Is it ok if I stay with her for a while?”

“Sure, she’ll probably fall asleep soon but I don’t think she’ll mind the company. Though if you stay, do me a favor and record her if she starts babbling nonsense. I need the blackmail material.” Lincoln replied with a kind smile and mirth in his eyes, while beside him Jemma rolled her eyes. "We'll be back to check on her later."

With the two doctors having left them alone, Daisy dazedly looked up and reached out, making a grabby hand towards Bobbi.

Snorting at her antics, Bobbi walked towards her bed, taking hold of the outstretched bruised hand in hers. “You are such a child.”

“Where’d erry’ne go?” Daisy hadn’t even taken note of Bobbi’s remark as she tried to make sense of the team suddenly going poof without her noticing. Frowning, she brought her unfocused gaze up to look at Bobbi. “I’m tired and you’re too tall.”

“They all went to bed, and you’re tired because you decided to dive in front of a bullet for me. And I’m not too tall, you’re just too short.” Daisy’s confused frown deepened at Bobbi’s words. “Wow. You really aren’t getting anything I’m saying to you are you?”

The only response she got was a series of demanding tugs on her hand as Daisy weakly attempted to drag her to sit on the bed. When Bobbi didn’t immediately respond, Daisy let out a huff and grumpily crossed her casted arms over her chest with a pout, making the blonde burst out laughing.

“Ok, ok, I’m sitting.” Bobbi placated the drugged agent, lowering herself to sit next to her on the bed.

With a content sigh, Daisy curled herself against Bobbi’s shoulder and grabbed hold of her shirt sleeve. “Bobbi?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for not leaving me.”

Resting her head against Daisy’s, Bobbi tearfully smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic after many years of writing and chickening out of posting. If you have a minute to spare, please leave a review :) 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at marvelthismarvelthat.tumblr.com


End file.
